1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage of files in a memory and, more particularly, to prioritization of files based upon multiple parameters.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Mass memories in mobile terminals will always have limited capacities. Therefore some prioritization must be done so that the memory would have capacity for the most important files.
A Cellular Mobile Telephone (CMT) environment differs fundamentally from a smart Internet browser cache system because the terminal-server interface is basically slow, bandwidth-limited, and high-cost. The bandwidth between a browser cache and the personal computer (PC), on the other hand, is extremely fast, flexible, and free. The prior art basically leaves all prioritization decisions to be done by the user. Typical Internet browser caches simply delete files from the older end. Basically, in the conventional devices, the prioritization decision is done by the user or an automatic prioritization is done based on only one parameter; for example, such as time or use.
Mass memory in future mobile terminals, such as digital convergence (DCU) products, are also expected to have limited capacities. Specifically, a major problem in DCU products is the fact that applications tend to take up large amounts of permanent memory. However, the size of memory in DCU products is extremely constrained by cost and the current state of the technology. There is a desire to find a way to use limited amounts of storage space in a highly efficient and flexible way; especially in mobile terminals and digital convergence (DCU) products, but also in other small electronic devices which have user input data/image/music/video files.